Tous ceux qui errent ne sont pas perdus
by Nemie
Summary: Alors que la menace de Voldemort et que la guerres se r approchent, alors que les deux camps s’organisent, les maraudeurs, leurs amis et leur ennemis rentrent en sixième année. Qui sauvera Qui ?
1. Default Chapter

Coucou, personne ne pousse les hauts crise ! Je sais que ça commence a faire beaucoup de fic en ligne MAIS, deux sont bientôt finit (sortons les mouchoirs) donc, me voilà avec une …heu …..Une énième fic dirons nous …lol.

Enfin bref cette fois ce sera une fic qui s'étalera sur deux ans (dans le récit) et dont les chapitres seront plus long (13 pages c'est un record pour moi), bref voilà

Disclaimer : Tout à JK Rowling rien n'a moi, sauf l'histoire, Zora, Lyssa, Loren, certains professeurs et certains élèves !

Résumé : Alors que la menace de Voldemort et que la guerres se rapprochent, alors que les deux camps s'organisent, les maraudeurs, leurs amis et leur ennemis rentrent en sixième année. Qui sauvera Qui ?

_Davis Antony _

A mon avis, je ne lui plait pas encore parce que jusqu'a maintenant elle sortait avec Inman

_Serdaigle _

James elle sort toujours avec lui

_Parker Sophie _

Pas pour longtemps

_Serpentard _

Je ne pense pas que saper sa relation avec son petit copain soit le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle t'apprécie

_Craft Lucie _

Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle m'apprécie, je veux qu'elle ……….

_Serpentard _

qu'elle tombe éperdument amoureuse de toi …oui je sais, mais il faudrait déjà qu'elle arrête de te détester pour ça tu crois pas

_Lerry Mickael _

ouais bon, remue pas le couteau dans la plaie

_Gryffondor _

pas trop tôt, T'a remarquez qu'il y a peu de gryffondor cette année, on se demande ou vont tous les autres

_Chang Marlène _

Serpentard …pfff.Plus Voldemort se fait puissant, plus les gens foncent dans cette maison, à croire qu'il croit que porter une rosette verte va les protéger

_Serpentard _

Encore !!!! C'est la combientième depuis le début ?

_Bell Starlette _

huitième ….les serdaigle ont doublé , par contre les gryffondor et les poufsouffle

_Poufsouffle _

Bref je te disait que …..

_Playser Laura _

JE sais ce que tu disais, et laisse moi te donner un conseil

_Serdaigle _

dis toujours !

_Lane Anabelle _

le harcèlement ça marchera pas

_Gryffondor _

Très drôle

_Hingis Lara _

Elle n'est pas un peu vielle pour entrer en première celle là

_Serpentard _

Les nouveaux ça existe James !

_Zanderson Emile _

C'est le dernier non ?

_Poufssoufle _

Dumbledore se leva et regard d'un ses yeux pensif, les élèves réunis devant lui

Bonsoir a tous, et bienvenu a Poudlard pour ceux qui nous rejoigne pour la première fois

Il jeta un regard ravi aux premières années qui buvait ces paroles

ET bon retour parmi nous aux plus anciens ! reprit il en s'adressant aux autres qui hochaient la tête.

Bien, sur ce, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter un bon appétit

Les applaudissements crépitèrent dans la grande salle, et chacun se pencha vers les plats.

Alors ces vacances lancèrent à la cantonade Lily Evans, une jolie rousse de gryffondor

Suis pas partis marmonna sa voisine de gauche, et toi ?

L'Espagne annonça Lily, c'était génial, les sorciers espagnoles sont réputé pour …...

Et toi Sirius coupa Zora Arlette ; assise en face d'elle ?

pareil que Lauren, suis resté chez moi

Les deux sangs purs échangèrent un regard sombre, mais retrouvant bien vite son sourire habituel, Lauren se tourna vers James et Remus

Et vous deux ?

James grimaça

Ma grand-mère paternelle

Un éclat de rire secoua les gryffondor, tous connaissaient plus ou moins, la redoutable grand-mère de James, son chignon en résille, sa longue robe noire, et son gigantesque chapeau.

Encore vivant plaisanta Sirius !

Parce que j'y suis plus rétorqua James

La colère de Madame Aline Potter était désormais connue de tous les amis, que James avait eu le malheur d'inviter chez lui

Invariablement, quand on abordait ce sujet Lily haussa les épaules, et leur jeta un regard accusateur

Moi je trouve que c'est quelqu'un de très bien ! Il faut bien une femme pour dompter la prétention certains.

La remarque acide laissa un léger froid dans le petit groupe.

Bref ajouta Sirius, et toi Rem'

rien de bien important, visite à la cousine, au cousin comme d'habitude !

Sirius scruta son ami quelques minutes puis détourna son attention vers Zora

Canada répondit celle-ci

Ta sœur est venu avec vous s'étonna Lily

Zora lui jeta un regard imperceptible

Bien sûr que oui !

Je ne pensais pas que c'était le genre à faire du tourisme

Son amie haussa les épaules, et coula un regard sombre vers la table des serpentard

Y a pas a dire enchaîna Lauren, ta sœur et toi vous vous ressemblez vraiment pas !

Zora la regarda

Pourtant …..

Je veux dire, mentalement, elle est tellement hautaine

Pour la deuxième fois, Zora haussa les épaules

Elle est comme ça dit elle sobrement

Un nouveaux silence s'installa, cette fois James prit les choses en main, et échangeant un regard avec Peter se pencha vers ses amis

En tous cas Peter à une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer

Peter rougit un peu, mais garda son sourire fier, il suffit à Sirius, de regarder ses deux amis tour a tour pour sourire également

Ne me dîtes pas que ça Remus comprenant ou voulait en venir ces amis

Si justement confirma James

Lily et Zora échangèrent un regard

Si vous voulez pas nous le dirent, surtout parlez moins clairement ! Là on comprend encore un peu attaqua Zora

Lauren eu un sourire indulgent devant la mine outré de ses deux amis, et intervint

Les filles ne ……

Mais bien sûr qu'on veux vous le dire répliqua Sirius, c'est juste, que c'est pas le genre de chose qu'on cri en publique

On te demande de crier, juste de parler la même langue que nous riposta Zora

Sirius allait répondre, mais finit par s'avouer vaincu, et se pencha un peu plus

Il me semble que James essaye de nous annoncer, que Peter ici présent

Ce dernier rosit un peu plus

A enfin réussit à devenir un animagus !

Les deux jeunes filles sourirent à Peter qui affichait un air humble, derrière lequel perçait un petit air fière.

Remus lui sourit avec reconnaissance ; tandis que les deux autres échangeait des regards ravis

Le sujet important passé, le petit groupe s'écarta un peu, et les conversation rompu par des « Sirius passe moi le sel » ou « Tu compte le finir ton dessert Zora », repartirent de plus belle, tandis que les plats se succédait devant les élèves

Personnellement reprit Lily, si je devais supporter ma sœur toutes l'année, je ne survivrais pas

Zora fronça les sourcils, et jeta un regard suspicieux à son amie, pour savoir ou celle-ci voulait en venir

De quoi est ce tu ……

C'est sur que ta sœur c'est pas un cadeaux commenta James, mais on ne peux pas dire que Regulus soit mieux

Sirius hocha la tête, et James reprit

Ni Lyssa n'est ce pas Zora

Celle-ci les regarda les uns après les autres

Je n'ai rien a lui reprocher a part de ne pas partager ses idée finit elle par dire d'un ton égale

Rien à lui reprocher s'exclama Sirius, cette fille va sûrement finir mangemmort ! C'est une amie de ma cousine, elle passe son temps fourrer dans des bouquins de magie noirs ! Ça me parait déjà trois choses à lui reprocher

Zora grimaça

On n'ai pas sur que …..Ma sœur ne m'a ….elle a toujours été correct avec moi ! On est poli l'une envers l'autre, ni plus, ni moins !

Mais ……..

Ca fait six ans que nous avons cette même conversation, et rien n'a changé alors …..Sujet suivant ! L'interrompit Zora d'un ton ferme

Les autres se regardèrent puis d'un accord tacite, tournèrent leur conversation vers le quiddich

Personnellement intervint James, je suis sur qu'on va perdre

Sirius et Zora lui jetèrent un regard indigné

Perdre ! On ne peut pas perdre !

C'est pourtant ce qui va se passer conclut James, tant que Randall sera capitaine …..

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un éclat de rire. Jetant tour a tour un regard courroucé a ses soit disant amis, il finit, en désespoir de cause par se tourner vers sa part de tarte

Il était de notoriété publique que James Potter et Tom Randall ne pouvait pas se supporter, l'un et l'autre étaient des poursuiveurs très fort, et l'un et l'autre avait ambitionné le poste de capitaine.

C'était Randall qui avait finit par l'obtenir, chose que James ne lui avait jamais pardonné

Lily haussa les épaules

Je vois pas ce que vous lui reprocher, il est très sympa Tom

James se tourna vers elle ulcéré par sa trahison, Sirius, Zora, et Lauren étouffèrent un petit rire, tandis que Remus et Peter se détournait prudemment vers leur dessert respectif.

Randall sympa s'indigna James ! Ce type est un imbécile, arrogant et pompeux !

Lily lui jeta un regard sarcastique

C'est bizarre que vous vous entendiez pas alors !

Zora fut prise d'une quinte de toux a force de se retenir de rire, et Sirius bien que solidaire ne put dissimuler un léger sourire

Je ne voix pas ce que tu veux dire riposta James

Ca ne m'étonne pas !

Ce qui veux dire ?

Lily le regarda exaspérer

Tu sais quoi ….Laisse tomber jeta t'elle

Non vas y, va jusq'au bout !

Tu ne comprendrai pas !

Dis toujours !

Fiche moi la paix Potter !

James allait répondre, quand il changea de tactique, et lui jeta un long regard avant de se détourner à son tour vers son assiette avec un regard offensé

Zora et Lily se regardèrent avant de pouffer discrètement, tandis que Lauren levait les yeux au ciel

Tu sais quoi Evans attaqua soudain James

Lily poussa un soupir affligé

Non, mais te sens pas obligez de me le dire !

T'inquiète ça lui fait plaisir intervint Sirius

Son meilleur ami lui jeta un regard faussement aggacé, avant de faire face a Lily

A mon avis tu ……

Chut le coupa à son tour Lauren

Potter lui jeta un regard surpris, auxquels elle répondit par un hochement de tête vers Dumbledore qui s'était levé.

James lança un regard noir vers Lily, puis à l'instar des autres, reporta son attention sur le vieil homme, qui parcourait la salle de son regard pâle

Bien, cette fois encore le festin a été mémorable, et nous devons remercier les elfes de maison pour cela ! , mais ils nous reste a aborder un sujet plus grave

Les élèves échangèrent du regard allant de la surprise à l'inquiétude avant de fixer à nouveaux Dumbledore, qui ne se départit pas de son sourire rassurant

Nous allons cette année accueillir deux nouveaux professeur, l'un qui vous enseignera les soins aux créatures magiques, et l'autre ….

Il s'interrompit, puis reprit

ET l'autre vous enseignera les disciplines psychiques

De nouveaux, son auditoire s'agita, échangeant des suppositions avec son voisin, se jetant des regards intrigués.

Les quoi ? Releva Peter

matière psychiques répété Lily d'un ton intrigué,

Elle regarda tour a tour, Dumbledore, puis ses amis et haussa les épaules

Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Psychique répéta Zora, ce ne serait pas …..L'occulmencie, la télékinésie, la legimencie

Si coupa Loren, c'est bien ça

Mais …balbutia Peter, mais …ce sont des matières dépendant de la magie noire

Tous les regards se fixèrent sur lui

Je l'ai lu dans le programme d'inscription à Drumstrang …..Ajouta il

Il a raison approuva Lily, ce genre de matière a toujours été considéré, comme une violation de l'esprit, une ; Une capacité a développé ses sens pour …pour en faire l'usage d'une baguette …mais c'est interdit !

Elle jeta un regard ahuri à Dumbledore

Ca a toujours été interdit par le ministère !

Peut être que le ministère a changer d'avis supposa Remus compte tenus des ….circonstances

De nouveaux les regards convergèrent vers Dumbledore

Regardez les souffla Sirius

Les six autres se tournèrent vers la table des Serpentard avant de d'échanger des regard atterrer

Ils sont ravies observa Peter, en regardant les serpentard qui fixait tous Dumbledore d'un air satisfait

Zora jeta un regard dégoûté à sa sœur, qui penché vers Lucius malfoy et Bellatrixe Lestranges abordait une expression méprisante, avant de reporter son attention sur Dumbledore

Sa sœur ….Lyssa Arlett, les mèches lisse et blonde de Zora se retrouvait noir et bouclé chez sa sœur, tandis que ses yeux bleu clair, se transformait en un regard ardent et noir. Mais à part ses deux nuances, les traits des deux sœurs était empreint d'une ressemblance déconcertante.

Mais c'était au niveau mental que la vraie différence se créait, si Zora avait été envoyé a Gryffondor pour sa loyauté, sa joie de vivre et son courage , Lyssa s'était dirigé chez les serpentard, tandis que chez elle l'emportait l'ambition, la noirceur et la ruse. Zora aspirait à la lumière tandis que Lyssa était encrée dans les ténèbres.

Attention souffla Loren

Le professeur Macgonagall fasse volontairement tinter son couteau contre la coupe qu'elle tenait à la main, jetant un regard froid et réprobateur a la foule

La foule en question se refroidit aussitôt et cessa immédiatement de faire le moindre bruit.

Dumbledore qui n'avait pas perdu son sourire, reprit

Si certaines choses vous surprennent

Il regarda Lily, qui le fixait indigné, Zora dont la moue était figée grimace, quelques poufsouffle qui semblait terrifié, et enfin les Serpentard, avant de continuer

Elle vous seront expliquez par vos enseignants, mais sachez que le programme est approuvé par le ministère

Il leva vivement la main avant que les chuchotements ne reprennent

Ainsi je vous demande d'accueillir, le professeur Horsol, qui s'occupera des soins aux créatures magiques

Les élèves applaudirent avec enthousiaste, tandis qu'une petite femme aux cheveux blond cendré, s'avançait vers Dumbledore

Sa coupe au carré accentuait ses traits ovales, et son visage était mangé par deux grands yeux bruns pétillants. On devinait sous sa robe de sorcière brune et sobre, un accoutrement beaucoup plus masculin, et on apercevait le bout de ses bottes de cuire de dragon beige.

Elle à l'air bien souffla Loren

C'est sur que ça va nous changer de Winter se moqua James

Les sept amis se regardèrent amusé.

Bianca Winter, n'avait pas fait long feu a Poudlard ; fraîchement débarqué de Beaux bâton, elle semblait terrorisé par la moindre entités ressemblant a une créature, et restait pétrifié si elle se trouvait être magique.

Les élèves de cinquième année, avait donc , passé l'année penché au dessus de bocal en verre, dans lesquelles était contenu des Horginaux , crustacé , et sur les schéma de différentes créatures que le dessinateur n'avait sûrement jamais vu

Quand le professeur Horsol se fut assis, Dumbledore la gratifia d'un sourire puis se tourna de nouveaux vers les élèves

Ainsi que le professeur Agrippa

Les élèves se tournèrent de nouveaux vers la porte.

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année entra à ses tours ; ses cheveux gris acier tombait en boucle sur ses épaules, ses yeux bruns froids et durs n'accordèrent aucun regard aux élèves intrigués.

De sa démarche rapide, elle marcha a grandes enjambés, vers l'estrades, serra vivement la main de Dumbledore, salua distraitement les autres professeur et s'assit a sa place.

Les élèves la regardaient avec de grands yeux.

Le professeur Agrippa n'y accorda aucune attention et continua a manger lentement le plat qui se trouvait devant elle.

A ses cotés Horsol souriait aux quelques élèves qui croisait son regard, et bientôt du regard appréciateur se posèrent sur l'une, et se faisait craintif quand il se posait sur l'autre.

Ca alors commenta Loren !

Lily se tourna vers elle

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Les yeux de Loren restèrent fixé sur la femme

Rien murmura t'elle.

Lily scruta son amie quelques minutes puis haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur Zora qui regardait elle aussi Agrippa.

Il y a un problème s'inquiéta Lily

Non répondit son amie, je me demande juste ….pourquoi doit on changer de professeur de soin aux créatures magiques

Lily sursauta et fixa son amie

C'est vrai, je n'y est pas pensé, ou est passé Winter !

Probablement renvoyé lança James, ça n'est pas très étonnent

Je vois mal Dumbledore renvoyé un nouveaux professeur, surtout pour son première emploi, après seulement une année de travail

James haussa les épaules

Il veux que ses étudiants aient le niveau

Alors pourquoi il garde Trelawney intervint Sirius en jetant un regard noir à la table du professeur

Ses amis éclatèrent de rire, puis Remus reprit

Peut être que c'est Winter qui a démissionné, les créatures magiques ce n'était pas son truc !

Zora ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais elle changea d'avis et haussa les épaules

Elle ! Cracha Lily avec une expression horrifiée

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, et suivirent son regard

Une jeune fille à la longue tresse brune se dirigeait vers eux

Ne ne me dîtes pas qu'elle est préfète en chef !!!! Continua Lily

Apparemment si confirma Sirius qui la regardait intrigué

Lily haussa dédaigneusement les épaules

Elle est un peu bête, je me demande pourquoi, elle a été choisit

Sirius et Zora échangèrent un sourire, tous savait trop bien, que lors du premier cours de métamorphose, Lily s'était perdu dans le château, et en dépit de sa grande timidité, avait du demander de l'aide a Larissa Anderson d'un an son aîné

Celle-ci plutôt que de la mettre à l'aise, s'était gentiment moquée d'elle, et il semblait que Lily n'ait pas oublié !

Larissa s'approcha justement

Salut dit elle

Salut répondirent en chœur les autres, tandis que Lily lui jetait un regard mauvais.

Larissa fit mine de ne rien avoir vu et se tourna vers Sirius en battant des cils

Dis moi Black, tu ne voudrait pas m'aider, les première années ont plutôt …..Dissipé

Sirius sourit et allait accepter par politesse, quand deux soupirs exaspérer l'informèrent que deux de ses amis n'appréciait pas la situation.

Il tourna légèrement la tête, et se trouva face au regard accusateur de Lily et de Zora

Alors …s'impatienta Anderson

Eh bien heu …….je ….peut être une autres fois, les filles ont des bagages !

Loren réprima un sourire, James fut prit d'une quinte de toux, Lily et Zora sourirent d'un air satisfait, tandis que Peter et Remus se contentait de rire doucement

Bon très bien dit Larissa. Salut vous tous ….a plus tard Sirius

Et elle s'éloigna.

Bon lança Lily une fois que l'intruse se fut éloigner on y va ?

Go ! Conclut James

La salle commune de Gryffondore n'avait pas changer, les teintures rouge et or tapissaient toujours la pièce, et les fauteuil pourpre, était répartir dans la pièce

Bon je sais pas vous bailla Peter, mais moi je suis épuisé !

Les autres manifestèrent à leur tour leur fatigue et chacun monta se coucher.

Sirius et James s'écroulèrent sur le lit de ce dernier tandis que Remus s'asseyait en railleur sur son lit et que Peter disparaissait en premier dans la salle de bain

Alors ? fit James

Alors quoi ?

Lily ! s'écria le jeun Potter d'un ton évident

Je dirai 60 pour cent de chance qu'elle te supporte annonça Sirius

James grimaça

Qu'elle me supporte …et pour le reste

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard

On verra l'année prochaine !

James frappa doucement son meilleur ami, tandis que Remus riait doucement

Alors pour le bal d'Halloween vous pensez que c'est fichu ?

Remus se cacha le visage dans son oreiller rouge pour contenir son rire, mais contre toutes attente Sirius regarda son meilleur ami avec sérieux

James

Oui ?

Tu rêve éveiller mon grand !

Cette fois ci, même James fut pris d'un accès d'hilarité, et quand le quatrième maraudeur sortit de la salle de bain, il trouva Remus caché derrière son oreiller, Sirius et James écroulé de rire sur le lit et leur valise toujours entreposé dans un coin de la pièce

Un quart d'heure plus tard, chacun avait sagement regagné son lit.

Hé Patmol chuchota soudain la voix de James

Quoi ?

Je maintient ce que je disais l'année dernière

quoi

Zora elle cran……

Ho tais toi !

Sirius entendit distinctement James pouffé dans l'obscurité, et se tourna de l'autre coté.

Il finit par s'endormir avec le sourire en pendant aux courte mèche blonde de Zora, et a ses yeux bleu gris.

Vous allez arrêtez de rire touts les deux

Lily et Zora se mordirent les lèvres pour contenir leurs fous rires

N'empêche moi je suis sûr que tu l'aime bien !

Loren haussa les épaules, et regagna son lit en pestant contre l'imagination de certaine de ses amis

Je me sens pas du tout visé lança Zora a l'abris derrière ses rideaux

Ben voyons marmonna Loren,

Zora plaqua ses mains sur a bouche pour ne pas rire, pendant que Lily essayait désespérément de penser a quelques chose de triste

Moi je pense qu'il t'aime bien aussi annonça soudain Zora en éteignant la lumière

Et puis vous iriez bien ensemble renchérit Lily

Vous allez vous taire toutes les deux !

Sinon quoi ? Gloussa Zora

Sinon j'appelle la grande copine de Lily, Larissa Anderson ça vous dit quelques choses ?

Le rire des deux autres redoubla, mais se perdit dans leur oreiller tandis que Loren se tournait face au mur


	2. Lily Evans

Coucou, personne ne pousse les hauts crise ! Je sais que ça commence a faire beaucoup de fic en ligne MAIS, deux sont bientôt finit (sortons les mouchoirs) donc, me voilà avec une …heu …..Une énième fic dirons nous …lol.

Enfin bref cette fois ce sera une fic qui s'étalera sur deux ans (dans le récit) et dont les chapitres seront plus long (13 pages c'est un record pour moi), bref voilà

Disclaimer : Tout à JK Rowling rien n'a moi, sauf l'histoire, Zora, Lyssa, Loren, certains professeurs et certains élèves !

Résumé : Alors que la menace de Voldemort et que la guerres se rapprochent, alors que les deux camps s'organisent, les maraudeurs, leurs amis et leur ennemis rentrent en sixième année. Qui sauvera Qui ?

_Davis Antony _

A mon avis, je ne lui plait pas encore parce que jusqu'a maintenant elle sortait avec Inman

_Serdaigle _

James elle sort toujours avec lui

_Parker Sophie _

Pas pour longtemps

_Serpentard _

Je ne pense pas que saper sa relation avec son petit copain soit le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle t'apprécie

_Craft Lucie _

Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle m'apprécie, je veux qu'elle ……….

_Serpentard _

qu'elle tombe éperdument amoureuse de toi …oui je sais, mais il faudrait déjà qu'elle arrête de te détester pour ça tu crois pas

_Lerry Mickael _

ouais bon, remue pas le couteau dans la plaie

_Gryffondor _

pas trop tôt, T'a remarquez qu'il y a peu de gryffondor cette année, on se demande ou vont tous les autres

_Chang Marlène _

Serpentard …pfff.Plus Voldemort se fait puissant, plus les gens foncent dans cette maison, à croire qu'il croit que porter une rosette verte va les protéger

_Serpentard _

Encore !!!! C'est la combientième depuis le début ?

_Bell Starlette _

huitième ….les serdaigle ont doublé , par contre les gryffondor et les poufsouffle

_Poufsouffle _

Bref je te disait que …..

_Playser Laura _

JE sais ce que tu disais, et laisse moi te donner un conseil

_Serdaigle _

dis toujours !

_Lane Anabelle _

le harcèlement ça marchera pas

_Gryffondor _

Très drôle

_Hingis Lara _

Elle n'est pas un peu vielle pour entrer en première celle là

_Serpentard _

Les nouveaux ça existe James !

_Zanderson Emile _

C'est le dernier non ?

_Poufssoufle _

Dumbledore se leva et regard d'un ses yeux pensif, les élèves réunis devant lui

Bonsoir a tous, et bienvenu a Poudlard pour ceux qui nous rejoigne pour la première fois

Il jeta un regard ravi aux premières années qui buvait ces paroles

ET bon retour parmi nous aux plus anciens ! reprit il en s'adressant aux autres qui hochaient la tête.

Bien, sur ce, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter un bon appétit

Les applaudissements crépitèrent dans la grande salle, et chacun se pencha vers les plats.

Alors ces vacances lancèrent à la cantonade Lily Evans, une jolie rousse de gryffondor

Suis pas partis marmonna sa voisine de gauche, et toi ?

L'Espagne annonça Lily, c'était génial, les sorciers espagnoles sont réputé pour …...

Et toi Sirius coupa Zora Arlette ; assise en face d'elle ?

pareil que Lauren, suis resté chez moi

Les deux sangs purs échangèrent un regard sombre, mais retrouvant bien vite son sourire habituel, Lauren se tourna vers James et Remus

Et vous deux ?

James grimaça

Ma grand-mère paternelle

Un éclat de rire secoua les gryffondor, tous connaissaient plus ou moins, la redoutable grand-mère de James, son chignon en résille, sa longue robe noire, et son gigantesque chapeau.

Encore vivant plaisanta Sirius !

Parce que j'y suis plus rétorqua James

La colère de Madame Aline Potter était désormais connue de tous les amis, que James avait eu le malheur d'inviter chez lui

Invariablement, quand on abordait ce sujet Lily haussa les épaules, et leur jeta un regard accusateur

Moi je trouve que c'est quelqu'un de très bien ! Il faut bien une femme pour dompter la prétention certains.

La remarque acide laissa un léger froid dans le petit groupe.

Bref ajouta Sirius, et toi Rem'

rien de bien important, visite à la cousine, au cousin comme d'habitude !

Sirius scruta son ami quelques minutes puis détourna son attention vers Zora

Canada répondit celle-ci

Ta sœur est venu avec vous s'étonna Lily

Zora lui jeta un regard imperceptible

Bien sûr que oui !

Je ne pensais pas que c'était le genre à faire du tourisme

Son amie haussa les épaules, et coula un regard sombre vers la table des serpentard

Y a pas a dire enchaîna Lauren, ta sœur et toi vous vous ressemblez vraiment pas !

Zora la regarda

Pourtant …..

Je veux dire, mentalement, elle est tellement hautaine

Pour la deuxième fois, Zora haussa les épaules

Elle est comme ça dit elle sobrement

Un nouveaux silence s'installa, cette fois James prit les choses en main, et échangeant un regard avec Peter se pencha vers ses amis

En tous cas Peter à une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer

Peter rougit un peu, mais garda son sourire fier, il suffit à Sirius, de regarder ses deux amis tour a tour pour sourire également

Ne me dîtes pas que ça Remus comprenant ou voulait en venir ces amis

Si justement confirma James

Lily et Zora échangèrent un regard

Si vous voulez pas nous le dirent, surtout parlez moins clairement ! Là on comprend encore un peu attaqua Zora

Lauren eu un sourire indulgent devant la mine outré de ses deux amis, et intervint

Les filles ne ……

Mais bien sûr qu'on veux vous le dire répliqua Sirius, c'est juste, que c'est pas le genre de chose qu'on cri en publique

On te demande de crier, juste de parler la même langue que nous riposta Zora

Sirius allait répondre, mais finit par s'avouer vaincu, et se pencha un peu plus

Il me semble que James essaye de nous annoncer, que Peter ici présent

Ce dernier rosit un peu plus

A enfin réussit à devenir un animagus !

Les deux jeunes filles sourirent à Peter qui affichait un air humble, derrière lequel perçait un petit air fière.

Remus lui sourit avec reconnaissance ; tandis que les deux autres échangeait des regards ravis

Le sujet important passé, le petit groupe s'écarta un peu, et les conversation rompu par des « Sirius passe moi le sel » ou « Tu compte le finir ton dessert Zora », repartirent de plus belle, tandis que les plats se succédait devant les élèves

Personnellement reprit Lily, si je devais supporter ma sœur toutes l'année, je ne survivrais pas

Zora fronça les sourcils, et jeta un regard suspicieux à son amie, pour savoir ou celle-ci voulait en venir

De quoi est ce tu ……

C'est sur que ta sœur c'est pas un cadeaux commenta James, mais on ne peux pas dire que Regulus soit mieux

Sirius hocha la tête, et James reprit

Ni Lyssa n'est ce pas Zora

Celle-ci les regarda les uns après les autres

Je n'ai rien a lui reprocher a part de ne pas partager ses idée finit elle par dire d'un ton égale

Rien à lui reprocher s'exclama Sirius, cette fille va sûrement finir mangemmort ! C'est une amie de ma cousine, elle passe son temps fourrer dans des bouquins de magie noirs ! Ça me parait déjà trois choses à lui reprocher

Zora grimaça

On n'ai pas sur que …..Ma sœur ne m'a ….elle a toujours été correct avec moi ! On est poli l'une envers l'autre, ni plus, ni moins !

Mais ……..

Ca fait six ans que nous avons cette même conversation, et rien n'a changé alors …..Sujet suivant ! L'interrompit Zora d'un ton ferme

Les autres se regardèrent puis d'un accord tacite, tournèrent leur conversation vers le quiddich

Personnellement intervint James, je suis sur qu'on va perdre

Sirius et Zora lui jetèrent un regard indigné

Perdre ! On ne peut pas perdre !

C'est pourtant ce qui va se passer conclut James, tant que Randall sera capitaine …..

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un éclat de rire. Jetant tour a tour un regard courroucé a ses soit disant amis, il finit, en désespoir de cause par se tourner vers sa part de tarte

Il était de notoriété publique que James Potter et Tom Randall ne pouvait pas se supporter, l'un et l'autre étaient des poursuiveurs très fort, et l'un et l'autre avait ambitionné le poste de capitaine.

C'était Randall qui avait finit par l'obtenir, chose que James ne lui avait jamais pardonné

Lily haussa les épaules

Je vois pas ce que vous lui reprocher, il est très sympa Tom

James se tourna vers elle ulcéré par sa trahison, Sirius, Zora, et Lauren étouffèrent un petit rire, tandis que Remus et Peter se détournait prudemment vers leur dessert respectif.

Randall sympa s'indigna James ! Ce type est un imbécile, arrogant et pompeux !

Lily lui jeta un regard sarcastique

C'est bizarre que vous vous entendiez pas alors !

Zora fut prise d'une quinte de toux a force de se retenir de rire, et Sirius bien que solidaire ne put dissimuler un léger sourire

Je ne voix pas ce que tu veux dire riposta James

Ca ne m'étonne pas !

Ce qui veux dire ?

Lily le regarda exaspérer

Tu sais quoi ….Laisse tomber jeta t'elle

Non vas y, va jusq'au bout !

Tu ne comprendrai pas !

Dis toujours !

Fiche moi la paix Potter !

James allait répondre, quand il changea de tactique, et lui jeta un long regard avant de se détourner à son tour vers son assiette avec un regard offensé

Zora et Lily se regardèrent avant de pouffer discrètement, tandis que Lauren levait les yeux au ciel

Tu sais quoi Evans attaqua soudain James

Lily poussa un soupir affligé

Non, mais te sens pas obligez de me le dire !

T'inquiète ça lui fait plaisir intervint Sirius

Son meilleur ami lui jeta un regard faussement aggacé, avant de faire face a Lily

A mon avis tu ……

Chut le coupa à son tour Lauren

Potter lui jeta un regard surpris, auxquels elle répondit par un hochement de tête vers Dumbledore qui s'était levé.

James lança un regard noir vers Lily, puis à l'instar des autres, reporta son attention sur le vieil homme, qui parcourait la salle de son regard pâle

Bien, cette fois encore le festin a été mémorable, et nous devons remercier les elfes de maison pour cela ! , mais ils nous reste a aborder un sujet plus grave

Les élèves échangèrent du regard allant de la surprise à l'inquiétude avant de fixer à nouveaux Dumbledore, qui ne se départit pas de son sourire rassurant

Nous allons cette année accueillir deux nouveaux professeur, l'un qui vous enseignera les soins aux créatures magiques, et l'autre ….

Il s'interrompit, puis reprit

ET l'autre vous enseignera les disciplines psychiques

De nouveaux, son auditoire s'agita, échangeant des suppositions avec son voisin, se jetant des regards intrigués.

Les quoi ? Releva Peter

matière psychiques répété Lily d'un ton intrigué,

Elle regarda tour a tour, Dumbledore, puis ses amis et haussa les épaules

Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Psychique répéta Zora, ce ne serait pas …..L'occulmencie, la télékinésie, la legimencie

Si coupa Loren, c'est bien ça

Mais …balbutia Peter, mais …ce sont des matières dépendant de la magie noire

Tous les regards se fixèrent sur lui

Je l'ai lu dans le programme d'inscription à Drumstrang …..Ajouta il

Il a raison approuva Lily, ce genre de matière a toujours été considéré, comme une violation de l'esprit, une ; Une capacité a développé ses sens pour …pour en faire l'usage d'une baguette …mais c'est interdit !

Elle jeta un regard ahuri à Dumbledore

Ca a toujours été interdit par le ministère !

Peut être que le ministère a changer d'avis supposa Remus compte tenus des ….circonstances

De nouveaux les regards convergèrent vers Dumbledore

Regardez les souffla Sirius

Les six autres se tournèrent vers la table des Serpentard avant de d'échanger des regard atterrer

Ils sont ravies observa Peter, en regardant les serpentard qui fixait tous Dumbledore d'un air satisfait

Zora jeta un regard dégoûté à sa sœur, qui penché vers Lucius malfoy et Bellatrixe Lestranges abordait une expression méprisante, avant de reporter son attention sur Dumbledore

Sa sœur ….Lyssa Arlett, les mèches lisse et blonde de Zora se retrouvait noir et bouclé chez sa sœur, tandis que ses yeux bleu clair, se transformait en un regard ardent et noir. Mais à part ses deux nuances, les traits des deux sœurs était empreint d'une ressemblance déconcertante.

Mais c'était au niveau mental que la vraie différence se créait, si Zora avait été envoyé a Gryffondor pour sa loyauté, sa joie de vivre et son courage , Lyssa s'était dirigé chez les serpentard, tandis que chez elle l'emportait l'ambition, la noirceur et la ruse. Zora aspirait à la lumière tandis que Lyssa était encrée dans les ténèbres.

Attention souffla Loren

Le professeur Macgonagall fasse volontairement tinter son couteau contre la coupe qu'elle tenait à la main, jetant un regard froid et réprobateur a la foule

La foule en question se refroidit aussitôt et cessa immédiatement de faire le moindre bruit.

Dumbledore qui n'avait pas perdu son sourire, reprit

Si certaines choses vous surprennent

Il regarda Lily, qui le fixait indigné, Zora dont la moue était figée grimace, quelques poufsouffle qui semblait terrifié, et enfin les Serpentard, avant de continuer

Elle vous seront expliquez par vos enseignants, mais sachez que le programme est approuvé par le ministère

Il leva vivement la main avant que les chuchotements ne reprennent

Ainsi je vous demande d'accueillir, le professeur Horsol, qui s'occupera des soins aux créatures magiques

Les élèves applaudirent avec enthousiaste, tandis qu'une petite femme aux cheveux blond cendré, s'avançait vers Dumbledore

Sa coupe au carré accentuait ses traits ovales, et son visage était mangé par deux grands yeux bruns pétillants. On devinait sous sa robe de sorcière brune et sobre, un accoutrement beaucoup plus masculin, et on apercevait le bout de ses bottes de cuire de dragon beige.

Elle à l'air bien souffla Loren

C'est sur que ça va nous changer de Winter se moqua James

Les sept amis se regardèrent amusé.

Bianca Winter, n'avait pas fait long feu a Poudlard ; fraîchement débarqué de Beaux bâton, elle semblait terrorisé par la moindre entités ressemblant a une créature, et restait pétrifié si elle se trouvait être magique.

Les élèves de cinquième année, avait donc , passé l'année penché au dessus de bocal en verre, dans lesquelles était contenu des Horginaux , crustacé , et sur les schéma de différentes créatures que le dessinateur n'avait sûrement jamais vu

Quand le professeur Horsol se fut assis, Dumbledore la gratifia d'un sourire puis se tourna de nouveaux vers les élèves

Ainsi que le professeur Agrippa

Les élèves se tournèrent de nouveaux vers la porte.

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année entra à ses tours ; ses cheveux gris acier tombait en boucle sur ses épaules, ses yeux bruns froids et durs n'accordèrent aucun regard aux élèves intrigués.

De sa démarche rapide, elle marcha a grandes enjambés, vers l'estrades, serra vivement la main de Dumbledore, salua distraitement les autres professeur et s'assit a sa place.

Les élèves la regardaient avec de grands yeux.

Le professeur Agrippa n'y accorda aucune attention et continua a manger lentement le plat qui se trouvait devant elle.

A ses cotés Horsol souriait aux quelques élèves qui croisait son regard, et bientôt du regard appréciateur se posèrent sur l'une, et se faisait craintif quand il se posait sur l'autre.

Ca alors commenta Loren !

Lily se tourna vers elle

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Les yeux de Loren restèrent fixé sur la femme

Rien murmura t'elle.

Lily scruta son amie quelques minutes puis haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur Zora qui regardait elle aussi Agrippa.

Il y a un problème s'inquiéta Lily

Non répondit son amie, je me demande juste ….pourquoi doit on changer de professeur de soin aux créatures magiques

Lily sursauta et fixa son amie

C'est vrai, je n'y est pas pensé, ou est passé Winter !

Probablement renvoyé lança James, ça n'est pas très étonnent

Je vois mal Dumbledore renvoyé un nouveaux professeur, surtout pour son première emploi, après seulement une année de travail

James haussa les épaules

Il veux que ses étudiants aient le niveau

Alors pourquoi il garde Trelawney intervint Sirius en jetant un regard noir à la table du professeur

Ses amis éclatèrent de rire, puis Remus reprit

Peut être que c'est Winter qui a démissionné, les créatures magiques ce n'était pas son truc !

Zora ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais elle changea d'avis et haussa les épaules

Elle ! Cracha Lily avec une expression horrifiée

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, et suivirent son regard

Une jeune fille à la longue tresse brune se dirigeait vers eux

Ne ne me dîtes pas qu'elle est préfète en chef !!!! Continua Lily

Apparemment si confirma Sirius qui la regardait intrigué

Lily haussa dédaigneusement les épaules

Elle est un peu bête, je me demande pourquoi, elle a été choisit

Sirius et Zora échangèrent un sourire, tous savait trop bien, que lors du premier cours de métamorphose, Lily s'était perdu dans le château, et en dépit de sa grande timidité, avait du demander de l'aide a Larissa Anderson d'un an son aîné

Celle-ci plutôt que de la mettre à l'aise, s'était gentiment moquée d'elle, et il semblait que Lily n'ait pas oublié !

Larissa s'approcha justement

Salut dit elle

Salut répondirent en chœur les autres, tandis que Lily lui jetait un regard mauvais.

Larissa fit mine de ne rien avoir vu et se tourna vers Sirius en battant des cils

Dis moi Black, tu ne voudrait pas m'aider, les première années ont plutôt …..Dissipé

Sirius sourit et allait accepter par politesse, quand deux soupirs exaspérer l'informèrent que deux de ses amis n'appréciait pas la situation.

Il tourna légèrement la tête, et se trouva face au regard accusateur de Lily et de Zora

Alors …s'impatienta Anderson

Eh bien heu …….je ….peut être une autres fois, les filles ont des bagages !

Loren réprima un sourire, James fut prit d'une quinte de toux, Lily et Zora sourirent d'un air satisfait, tandis que Peter et Remus se contentait de rire doucement

Bon très bien dit Larissa. Salut vous tous ….a plus tard Sirius

Et elle s'éloigna.

Bon lança Lily une fois que l'intruse se fut éloigner on y va ?

Go ! Conclut James

La salle commune de Gryffondore n'avait pas changer, les teintures rouge et or tapissaient toujours la pièce, et les fauteuil pourpre, était répartir dans la pièce

Bon je sais pas vous bailla Peter, mais moi je suis épuisé !

Les autres manifestèrent à leur tour leur fatigue et chacun monta se coucher.

Sirius et James s'écroulèrent sur le lit de ce dernier tandis que Remus s'asseyait en railleur sur son lit et que Peter disparaissait en premier dans la salle de bain

Alors ? fit James

Alors quoi ?

Lily ! s'écria le jeun Potter d'un ton évident

Je dirai 60 pour cent de chance qu'elle te supporte annonça Sirius

James grimaça

Qu'elle me supporte …et pour le reste

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard

On verra l'année prochaine !

James frappa doucement son meilleur ami, tandis que Remus riait doucement

Alors pour le bal d'Halloween vous pensez que c'est fichu ?

Remus se cacha le visage dans son oreiller rouge pour contenir son rire, mais contre toutes attente Sirius regarda son meilleur ami avec sérieux

James

Oui ?

Tu rêve éveiller mon grand !

Cette fois ci, même James fut pris d'un accès d'hilarité, et quand le quatrième maraudeur sortit de la salle de bain, il trouva Remus caché derrière son oreiller, Sirius et James écroulé de rire sur le lit et leur valise toujours entreposé dans un coin de la pièce

Un quart d'heure plus tard, chacun avait sagement regagné son lit.

Hé Patmol chuchota soudain la voix de James

Quoi ?

Je maintient ce que je disais l'année dernière

quoi

Zora elle cran……

Ho tais toi !

Sirius entendit distinctement James pouffé dans l'obscurité, et se tourna de l'autre coté.

Il finit par s'endormir avec le sourire en pendant aux courte mèche blonde de Zora, et a ses yeux bleu gris.

Vous allez arrêtez de rire touts les deux

Lily et Zora se mordirent les lèvres pour contenir leurs fous rires

N'empêche moi je suis sûr que tu l'aime bien !

Loren haussa les épaules, et regagna son lit en pestant contre l'imagination de certaine de ses amis

Je me sens pas du tout visé lança Zora a l'abris derrière ses rideaux

Ben voyons marmonna Loren,

Zora plaqua ses mains sur a bouche pour ne pas rire, pendant que Lily essayait désespérément de penser a quelques chose de triste

Moi je pense qu'il t'aime bien aussi annonça soudain Zora en éteignant la lumière

Et puis vous iriez bien ensemble renchérit Lily

Vous allez vous taire toutes les deux !

Sinon quoi ? Gloussa Zora

Sinon j'appelle la grande copine de Lily, Larissa Anderson ça vous dit quelques choses ?

Le rire des deux autres redoubla, mais se perdit dans leur oreiller tandis que Loren se tournait face au mur


	3. point de vue Lyssa Arlett

Chapitre 3 :

Résumé : Alors que la menace de Voldemort et que la guerres se rapprochent, alors que les deux camps s'organisent, les maraudeurs, leurs amis et leur ennemis rentrent en sixième année. Qui sauvera Qui ?

Lyssa ouvrit doucement les yeux, elle avait enfin réussit a dormir d'un sommeil sans rêves, depuis des semaines, elles faisait sans cesse le même cauchemar, c'est ….

Lyssa !

LA voix brisa les derniers vestige de ka somnolence qui l'avait envahit .

La jeune fille écarta les rideaux vert et balança ses jambes en dehors du lit, Cybèle Winslow , se tenait face a elle, sa cravate dénoué, sa baguette entre les dent, et essayant vainement de faire tenir sa masse de cheveux roux en un chignon.

Lyssa la salua d'un léger sourire et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain, pendant que Bella et Athalie émergeait à leur tour.

Quand Lyssa sortit, Bella et Cybèle avait disparut, seule ,Athalie se tenait assise sur le lit vert, ses jambes ramenées conte elle

Ca va pas demanda Lyssa, abandonnant pour une fois son masque indifférent et froid

Si ..Si…c'est juste que ..Hummm …je ne maîtrise toujours pas le doloris et ……

Lyssa croisa son regard et eu une moue désolée

Mais ça va venir ! Il faut que tu te concentres sur une personne ou une chose que tu hais !! Quelque chose qui te donne envie de donner de la douleur !

Athalie haussa les épaules, et Lyssa retint un sourire, avant de la préceder hors du dortoir

A qui dont la douce Athalie Thomson pourrait elle vouloir du mal ? Il lui arrivait de se demander pourquoi elle était chez serpentard, bien sur c'était une sang pur respecté, mais elle était si gentille, si patiente ….pas une gryffondor non ! Une poufsouffle plus sûrement ….Sans cette naïveté stupide qui les caractérisait !

Lyssa jeta un regard méprisant à Sonia Macmillan et Sandy Lerry, deux poufsouffle justement, leur bêtise s'affichait sur leur visage ……Merlin !

Lyssa soupira et se détourna vers la table des serpentard, tous étaient déjà présents

Accompagné de Athalie , elle s'assit à sa table en face de Cybèle entre Bella et Severus, laissant Athalie rougir sous le compliment de Paris Rhett

Les tables des gryffondor se remplissaient à son tour, elle aperçut Lily Evans entre sa sœur et Loren Calvert .

Sa sœur ………… ;

Le regard noir de Lyssa s'assombrit un peu plus ,

Sa sœur ……..

Une vraie poupée ,des cheveux lisse , des yeux bleus , et un sourire de petites filles modèles, a croire que quand elle étais né, Zora avait hérité de toutes la lumière, et elle de la noirceur inimaginable !!!!

Elle jeta un coup d'eil distrait a Lucius, qui lui parlait de ses projets en ce qui la concernait , quand leur regard se croisèrent, il sembla qu'il comprit, et il se ré adossa au dossier de la chaise et se détourna vers Bella.

Lyssa Arlett , pour tous a cette table, elle était, la rescapé d'une famille qui avait choisit de se détourner des art sombre, elle était la magnifique Lyssa Arlett, boucle noir, peau translucide, immense yeux noir , pour tous elle état Lyssa Arlett, belle mais froide, souriante mais hautaine, enivrante mais statique !!!!

Depuis longtemps Lyssa avait posé un masque sur son visage, un masque que personne ne pouvait pas briser !!!!

Elle était Lyssa Arlett capable de supporter silence n'importe quel affront , regard de glace, rien n'arrivait a lui faire montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse ou d'énervement , ….hautaine indifférente et froide …les seul choses qui importaient ….les petites mains était là pour venger les insultes et pour se salir les mains …pas elle !

On y va ?

Bella le regardait, accompagné de Cybèle, une main sur son sac, Lyssa hocha la tête étrangement elle n'aimait pas Bella, elle se nourrissait de la colère des autres, mais Bella …Bella était comme elle en fait, presque inhumaine ……du cristal , tout comme elle, et ça Lyssa n'aimait pas

Il était tellement simple de cerner les gens par apport à leur faiblesse, à leur cœur en fait …..Alors que Bellatrixe ….en avait elle seulement un ?

Cybèle …Cybèle, elle la méprisait, Cybèle, elle lui faisait tellement penser a sa sœur, une véritable poupée, aux frisette rousse et aux fossette creusé. Cybèle au rire enfantin, Cybèle aux rougissement soudain, Cybèle qui étalait ses sentiments sur soin visages comme dans un livre

Et Athalie ….Athalie, Athalie, qui était tellement humaine, tellement pas serpentard, Athalie qui représentait l'humanité …ou ce qu'elle devrait elle , Athalie qui était peut être la seule personne qu'elle aimait

Lyssa et Bellatrixe s'assirent en, face du bureau de Macgonagall , celle-ci toisa la classe d'un air mauvais ………Et dire qu'on accusait Gringoire de favoritisme ……..

Elle se redressa bien décidez a ne donner aucune raison a la prof pour l'alpaguez dés le début de l'année……non qu'elle en est quelques choses a faire ……mais des cours de rattrapages était donné …Et jamais elle n'irait a une de ces …sinécures entouré de poufsouffle stupide et de gryffondor raté !

Macgonagall commença a écrire une formule au tableaux ….Lyssa sourit, ça y est !!! Elle comprenait, l méthmorphose n'avait jamais été son fort, mais dés qu'il y avait une formule ….c'était infaillible, parfait , tellement contrôlé, tellement mesuré , tellement …Elle /

Elle écrivit distraitement la formule sur un bout de parchemin, et sous les ordres cinglants du professeur se tourna vers le bureau et lança le sortilège

Elle fixait sur Macgonagall, elle ne regarda même pas si son sortilège avait réussi, elle le savait, elle le sentait, Lyssa Arlett ne pouvait pas échouer, et ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire, elle n'essayait pas !

La prof ne leur ajouta pas de point ! Vielle pie stupide marmonnait Cybèle à coté d'elle, ses joues de lait rougissent par la colère

Athalie , un sourire compatissant plaqué sur son visage d'ange , 'interrogeait sur les raison de sa colère !

Cybèle lui jeta un coup d'œil, Lyssa ne le regarda même pas, ça ne l'intéressait pas, Cybèle le savait, et elle ne voyait pas la raison de faire semblant /…..Bella non plus apparemment , son regard sombre était fixé sur un point de l'autre coté

Lyssa tourna distraitement ses yeux dans cette direction, et leva les yeux aux ciels

Sirius Black

La plus grande faiblesse de Bella ! Sirius Black ; son cousin !!!! bien qu'elle ne l'aurait sans doute jamais avouer même sous le doloris, Bella s'inquiétait pour lui ……..elle le haïssait mais c'était son cousin, il avait quasiment grandit ensemble ……..et Lyssa savait que si, il ne changeait pas très vite d'attitude ……

Bella lui jeta un regard sombre et accéléra distançant facilement ses amis.

Cybèle fit quelques pas pour la rattraper mais, Athalie lui souffla qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule.

Lyssa elle n'essaya même pas de la rattraper,elle savait que Bella avait peur pour son cousin et que depuis des mois, elle cherchait a retarder ce qui arriverait tôt ou tard

Lyssa jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Black qui discutait avec Calvert et …….Zora

Sa sœur le dévorait tellement des yeux que s'en était indécent, pourquoi fallait il qu'elle se comporte comme ça ? Est ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se montrer digne ? Il fallait qu'elle étale ses émotions comme du maquillage sur son visage ?

Apparemment oui

Zora un sourire éclatant riait avec Black, alors que Calvert les regard avec un sourire …Attendri …….

Lyssa fut surprise de se sentir si en colère , elle que jamais rien n'atteignait ………

Elle prit soudaine conscience que le babillage ennuyant de Cybèle s'était arrêté et que le regard de Athalie était fixé sur elle.

Lyssa leur lança un regard froid, Athalie la regarda encore un peu et détourna son regard vers Athalie, qui reprit son concert de lamentation

Les trois jeunes filles entrèrent en cours de sortilège , Flitwick, leur fit le signe las de s'assœire, et jeta un regard désolé a sa classe.

Les menaces d'avertissement et de retenu ne semblaient pas estomper la bavarde des élèves, qui lui jetait de temps à autres un regard méprisant

Cybèle rejoint Bella au fond , tandis que Athalie et lyssa s'asseyaient dans un coin de la pièce.

Lyssa sortit sa liasse de parchemin, une plume, et laissa courir la plume sur le parchemin .

Pour la troisième fois , Lyssa jeta un sortilège d'effacement sur le dessin, elle sentait le regard calme d'Athalie sur elle, mais elle était bien décidée, à ne pas y faire attention .

pourquoi demanda Athalie ?

Lyssa retint un sourire, elle était la plus douée a ce jeux là, c'était tellement facile, même Athalie qui était un peu sa meilleur ami, ne pouvait gagner !!!

Quand les gens avaient quelque chose à dire, peu importait qu'il essaye d'être subtil, ou de préserver le mystère …non, il le dirait toujours …..C'était simple , tellement simple de manipuler les gens !!!!!!!

Pourquoi quoi répliqua Lyssa d'un ton détaché

Pourquoi est ce que tu étais si énerver tout a l'heur ?

Lyssa se mordit la lèvre, pourquoi Athalie remarquait elle toujours tout ? C'était une question que Lyssa se poserait toujours

Je ne me suis pas énervé articula Lyssa, je n'ai rien dit

Je 'lai bien vu riposta Athalie

Lyssa haussa les épaules et se détourna vers son parchemin.

Vous pensez qu'il m'aime bien ?

Cybèle posait la question pour la troisième fois

Qui ça ? Finit par s'intéresser Athalie ?

Rodulphus !

Lyssa reteint un ricanement, si elle-même avait des vues sur Rodulphus, elle ne l'aurait pas di tout haut, et surtout pas devant Bella.

La colère était peinte sur le visage de celle-ci , percevant le regard de la jeune fille Cybèle devint cramoisie et détourna la tête tandis que Athalie réprimait un frisson

Pas Lyssa, ce n'était pas surprenant, Lyssa savait ce que Bella était capable de faire, elle état dur , comme de la glace, comme elle-même, une seul fissure, Sirius Black, mais pour le reste …..Lyssa avait très bien que Bella tuerait quand on lui dirait de tuer, torturait quand on lui dirait de torturer.

Tu ne mange pas ?

Athalie la regardait ses doux yeux bleus emplit de gentillesse

si, si murmura Lyssa

Elle attrapa le saladier de patate douce, et en saisit quelques une dans ses assiettes

Portant distraitement sa fourchette à sa bouche Lyssa , laissa errer son regard dans la grande salle

Une fois de plus Agrippa n'était pas là ……remarque ce n'était pas elle qui le regrettait , cette femme lui donnait des frissons, sa voix dur , ses gestes tranchant ……..elle était encore plus dur que Bella ou elle …cette femme ce n'était pas une cristal, c'était de l'acier !

Horsol par contre … la pauvres allait être surprise en découvrant les serpentard, elle qui semblait persuader que le monde était rose.

Sa sœur parlait a l'oreille de son amie rouquine, toutes deux jetaient de fréquent regard vers Sirius Black, et si Lyssa s'était rapproché, elle aurait parié qu'elles gloussaient ………..sa sœur gloussait tous le temps !

Remus Lupin, bizarre celui là, elle avait bien remarquez que Athalie avait un faible pour lui …pas forcément de l'amour, mais il avait un lien…Un lien bizarre mais un lien

James Potter …bon no comment celui là, Lyssa ne pouvait pas l'encadrer ……Mais alors vraiment pas

Peter Petigrew ; visage enfantin, geste maladroit …..Il la faisait irrésistiblement penser a un jeun chiot qui n'est pas encore bien dressé mais bourré de bonne intention

Et Black …..Où il était celui là ? Bon eh bien Black avait brusquement disparut …..Ha non …le voilà !

Il était dans le fond avec Zora, tandis que Evans s'éclipsait doucement

Lyssa sentit avec surprise la colère l'envahir de nouveaux

Pourquoi répéta Athalie

Lyssa se tourna brusquement vers elle

Quoi ? répliqua Lyssa un peu plus vivement qu'elle l'aurait souhaiter

Tu t'énerve encore constata Athalie

Non ! répliqua Lyssa en contrôlant sa voie

Athalie la regarda en soupirant, et se détourna vers Paris, qui essayait de capter son attention.

Lyssa suivit les autres dans le parc, Athalie remontait sans cesse sa cape, Bella semblait ailleurs, et Cybèle ….Cybèle se plaignait .

Elle ne sentait pas le froid, c'était son élément, parfois elle avait l'impression que le soleil écorchait brûlait sa peau, alors que le froid, le froid s'était son élément , la glace s'était son milieu.

Horsol les attendait , son petit visage rond rosit par le froid, un bonnet bleu posé sur sa tignasse blonde, et des moufles vertes aux mains

Pitoyable…..

Bien je suis le professeur Horsol, et je vous enseignerai les soins aux créatures magiques

Son sourire fondit comme neige au soleil devant les regards moqueurs des élèves

Et heu …..Bien, alors nous allons étudié les ……

Cybèle étouffa un bâillement

Horsol s'interrompit les le rouge lui monta aux joues

Lyssa regarda la scène avec indifférence tous les ans c'était la même choses, les nouveaux professeurs subissait ce genre d'épreuves, juste pour définir leur autorité et pour estimé jusqu'a quel stade on devait les poussé a bout.

Lucius et Bella se mirent à discuter allégrement, sans tenir comptes des « chut ..Chut » du professeur, tandis que Athalie , la regardait d'un air compatissant, mais bientôt Paris la rejoignit et la malheureuse prof de soin aux créatures magiques fut le cadet de ses soucis.

Lyssa s'assit dans la neige, le froid engourdi doucement ses jambes et la somnolence s'empara de son esprit

Pourquoi s'était elle énervé ?

Pas la moindre idée, sûrement la vision de sa sœur en train de minauder ……

Qu'est ce que Athalie avait bien put vouloir dire ?

Qu'est ce que Athalie pouvait bien en savoir ???

Mais Athalie avait un donc, elle devinait tout, savait tout , ressentait tout …Un peu comme …….

Miss Arlett !

La voix du prof se rapprocha

Lyssa ouvrit les yeux et se dépêtra de la neige, épousseta sa robe et leva les yeux vers la prof, qui se tenait devant elle

Miss Arlett ?

Lyssa jeta un coup d'eil derrière elle, apparemment la prof n'avait pas réussi a calmer les autres, la pauvre ces cours allait être un cauchemar toutes l'année

Miss Arlett …..

Lyssa allait essayer de répondre, mais Rodulphus se plaça devant elle accompagner par Cybèle et , malgré elle, fut entraîné dans leur conversation .

Lyssa se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil vert, appréciant le doux contact de la soie dans son cou.

Le grattement des plumes la fit tomber dans une douce léthargie , et bientôt, ses idées noires se turent, et une tranquille mélodie prit possession de ses pensées

Lyssa ?

Cette dernière se redressa prête a envoyez balader l'intrus, mais elle se trouva face aux visage anxieux et souriant de Athalie

Oui ? Marmonna Lyssa ?

Je …pour le doloris tu pourras …m'aider ?

Quelques heures plus tard, quand Lyssa se coucha, et fermi doucement les rideaux de son lit, elle fut parcouru par une pensée étrange, elle était heureuse d'avoir accepter .


End file.
